The present invention relates to a transportation state notification system and method, a program, and an information storage medium.
In order to improve efficiency of physical distribution, a management system must monitor in real time a transportation state, a load state, and the like of distribution equipment including an automatic warehouse which automatically stores articles and loading equipment such as an automatic transportation vehicle which transports articles between automatic warehouses.
In order to enable real-time monitoring, the management system must acquire data such as the operation state from each piece of equipment through a network and analyze the data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-297140 discloses a management system which connects a plurality of distribution systems with a network server through a network and manages stock and delivery/dispatching in each distribution system, distribution progress state, occurrence of errors, and the like.
Since a conventional management system merely monitors the transportation state and the operation state, a conventional management system cannot determine the transportation load state.
A conventional management system merely depicts the transportation state at one time. Therefore, when a lot is retained in an automatic warehouse, the user cannot determine the reason for retainment of the lot, whereby it is difficult for the user to deal with the situation.
A conventional management system cannot predict the transportation load. Therefore, when a change in a production line occurs due to a change in the production target, it is difficult for a conventional management system to predict the location and the degree of the transportation load.